


Feuilleton

by Enilembo



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Le Grand Jour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enilembo/pseuds/Enilembo
Summary: Yann se pose beaucoup de questions sur ce qui l'entoure, des gens autour de lui, un peu trop même.





	Feuilleton

De la porte grande ouverte de son bureau, Yann avait la vue parfaite sur l’open-space où grouillaient tous les sbires de son émission. Du meilleur chroniqueur au simple monteur, tous travaillaient dans la même enceinte, à la recherche du sujet parfait pour le soir même. Yann lui-même donnait son avis en quelques mails sur les sujets qui lui étaient proposés, il peaufinait ses fiches et répondait aux nombreux coups de téléphone qui agitaient sa ligne. A l’autre bout de la planète deux reporteurs éprouvaient quelques difficultés à pouvoir faire leur travail sans crainte, aussi il fallait apaiser les tensions. 

Mais malgré tout cette effervescence Yann ne pouvait s’empêcher de laisser son esprit divaguer. Depuis quelques jours un vent de nostalgie lui enserrait le cœur dès qu’il mettait un pied dans le bureau. Il se prenait même à y ressentir parfois un peu de lassitude. La belle époque lui manquait.

Aujourd’hui il voyait ses chroniqueurs aller et venir, même ceux qui étaient là depuis le début de l’aventure. Il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, des conflits, des incompréhensions. Et puis des hommes et des femmes qui font et défont leurs cartons pour d’autres chaines, ou d’autres groupes. 

Yann avait eu du mal les premières fois, et puis il s’était habitué.

Mais aujourd’hui il se revoyait autour de la grande table du Grand Journal, cette belle équipe que l’on pensait inébranlable sur la chaine montante du câble. Il y avait Michel, Ariane, Daphnée, Ali, et tous les autres. Ils formaient à eux tous seuls une grande famille que tous enviaient. C’était l’émission où il fallait être, la chaine où il fallait être pris et le monde qu’il fallait fréquenter.

Quitter ce monde était un suicide professionnel, pire s’en faire virer était un suicide tout court. A l’époque les mercato télé étaient lu par des milliers de gens, aujourd’hui les émissions changent de chroniqueurs comme Yann change de cravate. On ne s’y intéresse plus vraiment, ce n’est plus cette petite série que l’on attendait avant le journal. Et le grisonnant était en manque de ce feuilleton dont il avait été le héros. 

\- Je peux ?

Dans l’encadrement de la porte le haut profil de Laurent se dessinait, n’osant couper la médiation de son collègue. D’un geste de la tête Yann le fit entrer et comme à son habitude le chauve referma la porte dans son dos, comme si ce qu’ils allaient se dire ne devait jamais sortir de la pièce. 

\- Pour l’émission de ce soir, je pensais inverser l’ordre des invités, on a au final plus d’infos sur la comédienne et le chanteur doit partir plus tôt pour une interview.  
\- Alors dans ce cas si ça plait à tout le monde je ne dis pas non. Tu as prévenu l’équipe ?  
\- J’attendais ton feu vert avant.   
\- Tu l’as. Soupira Yann en retombant contre son fauteuil.

Yann et Laurent se connaissaient depuis l’époque du Grand Journal justement, il était peut être le seul personnage encore vivant de l’histoire. Il avait suivi Yann dans son propre spin off sans regarder derrière lui, laissant le bateau Canal+ couler sans regrets. Aussi Laurent savait parfaitement les états d’esprit de l’animateur et il savait que là, quelque chose n’allait pas. 

\- Tu veux en parler ?   
\- De quoi ?  
\- Yann pas avec moi… Qu’est ce qui te tracasse ?

Evidemment le grisonnant ne pouvait mentir ou nier, Laurent le tiendrait enfermé dans son bureau jusqu’à ce qu’il crache le morceau. Aussi il déballa tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur, cette sensation d’avoir perdu cette belle époque où il avait commencé et de ne plus savoir à qui se fier dans l’équipe sans craindre de le voir partir du jour au lendemain. 

\- Tu sais bien que c’est dans l’air du temps tout ça. On est passé à la télé zapping, plus de temps de s’attacher aux gens. Trop de chaines, trop de choix. Mais ça ne t’empêche pas de faire une belle émission suivie par des milliers de personnes.  
\- Ça je sais mais…   
\- Tu sais, la première fois que je t’ai vu au GJ avec ta tête de premier de la classe j’ai parié avec l’équipe que tu n’allais pas tenir plus de deux mois et que Michel finirait par te virer. Il y a même des jours j’avais envie de te baffer à mettre ton nez partout, surtout là où tu n’avais pas à être. Tu ne me paraissais pas fait pour la télé alors…

Yann sourit à la remarque de son collègue, après tout il était vrai qu’on ne pouvait se fier aux premières apparences. Il y avait peut-être quelqu’un dans cet open-space qui le suivrait encore dans dix ans, Martin par exemple. 

\- Aujourd’hui je suis fier de ce que tu fais et de ce que tu réussis. Certes les conjectures ne sont plus comme avant, mais toi tu t’adaptes et c’est grâce à ça que tu en es là. 

Doucement Yann pouvait sentir son esprit s’apaiser, il savait qu’il lui faudrait plus que ça pour se convaincre totalement mais avec Laurent dans la confidence il se promettait de faire un effort. Après tout ils se côtoyaient bien assez pour soutenir l’un et l’autre. 

\- Tout de même je cherche encore une ultime preuve de cette réussite dont je dois me vanter. S’amusa le grisonnant.  
\- Ne bouge pas.

Nonchalamment, Laurent fit le tour du bureau encombré de dossiers, posa ses mains fraiches sur les deux joues rêches de l’animateur et lia leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionnément doux. Yann se laissa faire, souriant intérieurement. Dans son feuilleton il y avait cette belle histoire d’amour qui heureusement elle allait de saison en saison, sans jamais craindre un départ.


End file.
